Wendy's Wish
by CrimsonFire5
Summary: Don't they always say, "Be careful for what you wish for?" This is my version of the sequel to the timeless tale that is known as Peter Pan. Complete :
1. Remembering

**A/N~ Hi :D So this is my first fan fic, so please do review. I am still a bit shaky on the story, so do tell me whether I should continue with it or not. I know its really short, but i just wanted to describe the situation Wendy is in. Most of the story will be in Wendy's POV, but if it does change it will be noted. Thanks for reading :)**

Remembering

His hand smacked my face with full force. "And if you EVER even just think of doing something as stupid as that again, you will be shipped off to a boarding school just like you brothers! Imagine if all of Bloomsbury finds out my daughter has run away. My reputation will be at stake!" Father stormed out of the room, muttering curses to himself, as Mother simply just followed him. I touched the pained skin on my cheek and tears began to come to my eye. "He isn't worth your tears, Wendy." I told myself as I slumped against the window sill, staring into the never-ending night. "Even if I am successful in running away, only trouble will seek me from then on." My eyes followed the glistening stars in the black ocean above me as my mind began to thrive for that freedom, that adventure that life really does has. There was only one time in my life I had ever experienced such a thrill, and I remembered the child who had changed my life forever. His reddish hair free flowing around his face, the green tunic that was never clean, and the dark, daring eyes filled with mischief.

"Peter…" I whispered, leaning against the cool glass of the window. "Will you ever forgive me?" I felt my heart begin to pain slightly as I asked the question. The lone question that I had surrounded my life around. "Will you ever come back?" My voice broke as I recalled the moment I had left him, left him for the family that is broken forever.

"The boys are gone. They sneaked out one night to go to a party but they were caught and shipped off. Then Mother and Father completely transformed. Instead of being the caring who had raised me with love and care, they treated me harshly, punishing me for the small mistakes I had mad. They thrived off their reputation and greed..."

My voice faded, not wanting to talk more about my dreadful parents. I opened the window as quietly as I could, not wanting the previous outburst from my father to be duplicated, and swung my legs over the edge, head laying against the side of the window.

"I have no one else to go to, Peter. I sit here, every night, talking to the night sky praying you are listening to me, praying that you are hearing my plea." A tear fell from my eye, and I didnt even bother wiping it. I just let it trace my face, slowly making its way to my chin, until it let go of me and fell into the darkness. " Why did I leave Never Land?" I thought out loud. "Why did I leave you?" I lifted myself onto the floor of my room a bit more forcefully then I intended to, and closed the window, trying my best to close away the thought of Peter as well. A wave of guilt flooded over me as I knew this has been my fault all along. I let out a slight whimper as I brushed my hair slowly, regretting every action I had made that night. After I was done, I knew it was getting late, so I let me feet glide me over the cold wooden floor to my bed. I got inside at let out a defeated sigh.

The moonlight casted a pleasant glow in my room, illuminating every corner of it. I missed the nursery deeply, the childish feel to it, the warm comfort that always was there. Father had made me move out after he shipped my brothers off. He claimed that I needed to start acting like a women, or more then that, needed to start forgetting about the past and focus on the future. I snickered, knowing I would always stay a child on the inside, never letting go of the memories that made me the person I was and always be.

I knew I needed to sleep or else I would earn another slap from Father about how lazy I was, so I closed my eyes, dreaming of the only thing I could ever dream of for the past 4 years. Peter.


	2. An Unexpected Reunion

An Unexpected Reunion

My eyes opened to the usual morning; Mother screaming her lungs out at me for no particular reason and my pillow completely soaked in tears from the previous night. I jumped out of bed and proceeded to accomplish my morning chores, cooking breakfast and cleaning the rooms. As I began cracking the eggs for Father, I overheard him read the morning paper, Everyday London.

"_Bloomsbury has taken a turn for the worst as for over the past 1 month, there has been a record-breaking amount of break-ins occurring in the area. The interesting part to these break-ins is that there is no report of any thefts in the houses that were invaded. Also, they all occurred during the night and with households that had young children. The police have advised that all children should be supervised during the night hours and that security should be enforced."_

"Well isn't that just terrible!" Mother murmured, not looking up from her sewing. I turned over to see Father crumble up the paper and throw it in the trash bin.

"Lies. " He said, as I plated his scrambled eggs. "All they do is making up stupid lies just to make their newspaper gain more popularity." He began to dive into his eggs, cursing in between every other bite. As I made my way back to the stove to clean up, I realized there was something strange about these events that were going on.

"What's the point of breaking in if you aren't going to steal anything?" I wondered. My thoughts were interrupted when Mother spoke up, her face lifting up from her sewing.

"George, this seems serious. I mean you can't just assume the reporters are making up lies-"

"Don't you DARE start with ME!" Father yelled, turning around to glare at Mother. Her eyes widened with fear as the needle and thread fell onto the floor. "I know what I'm talking about, and I don't need a stupid WOMAN telling me what to think or not." Father then stormed out of the kitchen, grabbing his suitcase and coat and slammed the door on his way out. Mother began to softly whimper, as she picked up her supplies and began to slowly make her way upstairs. I ran up to her, my empathetic side taking over my realistic side, and touched her shoulders.

"Mother, please don't cry. Father's just in a bad mood." I whispered to her, trying my best to comfort her. I felt her relax for a second, but then I felt her shoulders tense up and she swiveled around, eyes filled with tears.

"QUIET!" she screamed, jerking away from me. "You don't know anything, you ignorant girl. Just get back to work and leave me alone." She stomped away from me, leaving me alone in the kitchen. I took a deep breath and decided to look into these break-ins and try to forget about my parents. I made my way to the trash bin, fumbled through some broken egg shells and empty milk cartons, and picked out the crumpled up newspaper. According to the report, all the break-ins occurred in rich neighborhoods with families of at least three people. "

"Maybe…the invader is searching for a person, not money."I said to myself as I cleaned up the cabinets and began to mop the floor. I heard rapid footsteps on the floor above me, and Mother appeared in a fur-lined coat and a silk dress underneath. Her face was covered with make-up. Mascara and eye line caked on her eyes, her cheeks glistening with a rosy-pink, and her lips standing out with a dark red lip color.

"I'm going out with the girls; don't expect me home for a couple days. George is on a business trip so he won't be back for a few days as well. Don't do anything stupid." She said, with much emphasis on the last sentence. With her chin tilted high in the air, she strutted her way out the door. I was much use to this scenario as both Mother and Father were always out of the house for their usual reasons. Mother hangs out with the girls a lot, going on trips to take "days off" from the housework. Father was constantly on business trips since his job required him to go to different areas in London and advertise his company. I finished the floor and sat down in the dining room with the newspaper, trying to wrap my head around such a confusing situation.

"The invaders have yet to target our neighborhood…" I noted out loud, scanning the report for the second time. "Will we be next?"

"Well, my darling, you are quite right." A low, raspy voice chuckled as a dark figure came into view. "It took me a while, but I have finally found you." I stood up as fast as a bullet and began to back up slowly, making my way to the stairs. My face was frozen in shock as I tried to identify the invader.

"Who are you…?" I said my voice breaking. I heard him let out a deep chuckle as he speeded toward me and trapped me against the wall with his arm.

"Why Wendy, we have already met? Don't you remember?" He crooned, lifting his hand to my cheek. When he touched it, I felt the sting of cold, dark metal with a pointy tip piercing my skin. My eyes widened as memories from 4 years ago began to appear. I knew exactly who he was.

"Hook."

**A/N~Gotta love cliffhangers :P So this chapter is a tad bit longer, as there is more character and plot development. This will probably be the normal length of a chapter, unless there are special circumstances. Hoped you enjoy, thanks a ton for reading, and please do review :)**


	3. The Encounter

**A/N~Sorry for the late post guys, I actually had meant to post this the day after I posted Chapter 2. But after I had wrote the chapter, I felt there was something wrong with it, and decided to rewrite it. It took me a while to hopefully get it right, but here it is :) I know this is really really really short, so I'm planning on having a really long chapter next so hopefully that will make up for this :P**

** One more thing, I was wondering if you guys could suggest what I should do a fanfic on next. I thought since you guys have been reading my writing, you would know what movie/book/anime would fit me best. You can suggest in the review section, or you can PM me. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it, and please do review :D Until next time**

_"Who are you…?" I said my voice breaking. I heard him let out a deep chuckle as he speeded toward me and trapped me against the wall with his arm._

_"Why Wendy, we have already met? Don't you remember?" He crooned, lifting his hand to my cheek. When he touched it, I felt the sting of cold, dark metal with a pointy tip piercing my skin. My eyes widened as memories from 4 years ago began to appear. I knew exactly who he was._

_"Hook."_

The Encounter

His name slipped out in a harsh yet shaky whisper as I jerked my head away from him. He laughed as he took a step back, giving me room to breathe. "How are you here?" I questioned, eyeing the stairs that were only a couple paces away. I needed to get out of this house, and that seemed to be the closest way out. My eyes scanned Hook as my hands grabbed onto the dagger in my dress pocket. I recalled the last time I had saw him, face-to-face with Peter. Peter had beaten him, he fell of the ship, and that was the end of Captain Hook. He laughed as he began to unsheathe his sword.

"The eye plays many tricks on us." He answered, polishing the blade with his sleeve. "It's all about seeing past the illusion." He did a couple of mock slashes in the air and I began to inch my way to the right. "It had appeared I was done for after I fell off the ship, but my crew had saved me from my end. We had went into hiding after that, mastering our skills and perfecting our weapons. I wanted Never Land to think I was gone. I wanted Peter to think I was gone."

He glanced in my direction as I was just about at the stairs. He growled and sliced the air centimeters from neck. I cried as I pressed against the wall, knowing I was in serious trouble. "And now I'm back for only one thing." He whispered as trapped me against the wall with his sword. "Revenge." He said, with a trace of venom in his voice.

"What do you want with me than? The last time I saw Peter was four years ago. I know nothing." I said confidently, holding my head high. I pained as I said Peter's name, but I didn't want Hook to see it.

"I'm not here for information, I'm here for you." He snickered. "You see after 4 years in hiding, I went in search of Peter, ready to get rid of him once and forever. But one lone fairy had a slip of a tongue, and informed me Peter had left Never Land in search of a young girl. And that young girl is you, Wendy." He said, his eyes glinting in the sunlight creeping in from the window.

"Impossible. Peter Pan would never leave, especially not for me." I responded, my voice trembling. But my mind was thinking the exact opposite. "Was it true? Did Peter leave for me?" I thought to myself as my eyes lighted up at the hope of my dream for four years coming true.

"Ah young love…" Hook exclaimed, smiling evilly. "I'm usually not the type of person who likes to reunite love ones, but in this case it works to my advantage. All you have to do is come with me on my ship and do what I say, and you will see Peter in no time."

"You really think I would agree to something like that?" I yelled, taking my dagger out and stabbing him in the shoulder. I made a dash for the stairs, not looking back at the cursing Hook. I had almost reached the top of the stairs when I felt two cold hands around my waist pull me back down forcefully. I kicked and screamed, my voice screaming for someone to hear. I felt his blood dribble down on my face and he tightly held on to me as he slowly began to make his way down the stairs.

"That's why I wasn't going to give you a choice." He grumbled, holding back the pain he was going through. He removed the dagger from his shoulder and quickly stabbed my lower arm. I shrieked as I doubled over in pain, tears running down my face. He let out a pained laugh as I felt him drop me into someone else's arms.

"Sweet dreams, Darling." He whispered, and then the world around me went black.


	4. A Change of Scenery

A Change of Scenery

The sound of a door creaking open drifted into my ear as I was laid against the window of a room. My right arm was completely numb, lying weakly across my chest and my whole body was feeble from the large amount of blood loss. The cold wood of the wall played a nice contrast from the flaming warmth of the crew member's arms, so I placed my head there; eyes too tired to even open and look around. Even though they were closed, I kept my ears awake, listening for any voices in the room.

"There, she should be fine there. Shall we go now, Captain?" I heard the crew member mumble.

"Wait one more thing." Hook groaned, as I heard footsteps approach me and a blanket was thrown at my arm. A shot of pain went through my body as I softly grimaced. "She's going to need it for the blood." They both laughed and walked out of the room, and I heard the echo of the door being locked across the room. "Now let's get you arm checked out…"

The voices faded in the distance as I forced one of my eyes open. The room was completely empty, only with the window that I was against, and the door that was securely locked. Wood completely covered the floor, wall, and ceiling, giving on a musty and eerie feel to the corridor. I slowly sat up as I looked out the window. It was the sky, surrounded in an ocean of clouds and the sun brightly casting a glow on my face. The window also showed a reflection of me, and it wasn't the most pleasant sight. My hair was crusted with blood and my face a victim of multiple scars. My dress was stained with blood as well, like the blanket that lies on top of my right arm. I used my left hand to remove it and was taken back at the merciless sight. My arm was covered in blood, dripping of my limp hand. The cut itself was at least 2 inches deep and I immediately wrapped the blanket around the arm. My wrists were purple with grip marks, but I ignored the pain. I felt tears began to creep out of my eyes as I clutched onto the motionless arm, praying for a miracle.

"Someone save me…"I cried out, my voice quivering as I sobbed into the bars on the window, watching the sky fly past me.

* * *

**Hook's P.O.V**

"Don't worry, Captain, your shoulder will heal soon." Stanford confirmed, putting the last touches on the bandage. I cursed to myself, thinking about the idiotic girl who had put me in this situation.

"It better heal…" I moaned as I stood up, Stanford helping me. "Bradford, statues update."

"We are almost there, Captain. No need to worry." He replied joyfully, polishing his sword. I grabbed his neck with my good arm and pushed him against the wall.

"I asked for a status update, Bradford." I growled, watching the color from his face drain away. "Not for comforting words."

"S-Sorry Captain, I-I meant that we have only t-two hours till we reach N-Never Land." His whole body was shaking in fear as I pushed him away.

"That's more like it. Now scram, both of you." I dictated as I witnessed them both run out of there as if there was a flame chasing them. I sat down in my seat, adjusting some of the controls. "This better work…" I thought to myself as I gulped down another of rum.

My mind wandered back to the last time I saw Tinker Bell. I had just stumbled upon her by chance, but that conversation we had is the reason why I had left Never Land in the first place. "All because of a fairy…" I chuckled to myself, as I replayed the scene in my head, enjoying another cup of rum.

-Flashback-

"And look who we have here." I exclaimed, lifting up the squirming fairy by the wings.

"Let me GO!" She shrieked, punching my hand with all the force she could.

"Now why would I do that?" I asked, toying with her. She eventually gave up and crossed her arms against her chest.

"Just spit it out, Hook. What do you want?" She murmured, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Oh I mean no harm. I just was wondering where your friend Peter is?" I replied, keeping the grip on her wings firm.

"I'm not an idiot, Hook. Why would I tell you that?" She retorted. I noticed her eyes fell for a second when I said "Peter" and smiled.

"Do you even know where Peter is?" I asked, watching for any signs. Tinker Bell began to grin deeply as she answered the question.

"Of course I know where he is. I _am_ his best friend." She pronounced, putting much emphasis on the best friend part of the sentence.

"If you are his best friend, then why aren't you with him?" Her face immediately fell as she looked at the ground.

"He needed to be alone. I am just giving him the space he wants." She replied softly as she began to slightly tense up.

"Oh really…" I stated sarcastically, "So much for being a "best friend" if he doesn't even want to spend time with you. You probably don't know where he is." My eyes darted to her as my plan began to unfold.

"WHAT!" She yelled, her eyes fuming with rage, "Peter _is _my best friend, and he went off searching for that girl, and told me to keep watch back here and –"She stopped abruptly, realizing her mistake. "Oh no…"

I let go of her wings and let her slowly fly to the ground. "I quite enjoyed this talk with you, Tinker Bell. I would love to stay, but some unexpected plans need to be taken care of. Farewell!" I walked away, laughing to myself as I called for Bradford. "Bradford, set course for Bloomsbury." I ordered, making my way to the ship. "Seems like we will be meeting again, Wendy Darling." I thought as I settled in my seat, pouring myself I cup of rum.

-Flashback end-

"Sir, the girl is crying." Stanford called from the door, interrupting my thoughts. "Maybe we should give her some food."

"Give her some scraps." I answered bluntly, keeping my eyes on the controls. This girl has sent me on a wild goose chase, so I wasn't planning on wasting any good food on her.

"Are you sure, Sir? I mean she shouldn't be fed prisoner scraps-"

"I gave you an order, Stanford. Don't make me have to ask you twice." I demanded coldly, and I heard him let out a quick "Yes Sir, Sorry Sir" and run away to leave me at peace. I brought up the map on the main screen and traced the path we were following. "Never Land, here we come."

**A/N~ Two chapters on the same day YAY :P Today I was completely free so I thought I would write the next chapter right away. I did switch up the point of views, hopefully I did justice to Hook's character ^.^ Like I said in the before chapter, I would really like it if you guys can suggest ideas for my next fanfic. It doesnt matter if its in the review section or if you wanna p/m or email is going to start soon so I might be a tad behind on putting up the chapters. So as usual, I hope you enjoy, thanks a ton for reading, and please review :D until next time**


	5. A Dream too Real

A Dream too Real

**Wendy's P.O.V**

"_Well Peter Pan, it has been ages since I last seen you." Hook announced, taking out his sword. I felt my heart drop as I ran over to the head of the ship. Peter had took out his sword as well, his eyes staring into Hook's. _

"_Where's Wendy?" He asked in a cold voice as he began to inch toward Hook._

"_Why talk about her? I thought you would be happy to see my alive." Hook joked, his eyes shining in the night. Peter growled as I saw him make a leap for Hook. Hook quickly took a step back and held his sword up in a defensive position. Peter landed a couple inches away from Hook, his eyes fuming with anger. _

"_Where's Wendy?" He repeated, taking a slash at Hook to his bad shoulder. Hook evaded the attack and took a quick slice at Peter's neck. He moved rapidly out of the way, blocking the move with his sword. _

"_Now why would I tell you that?" Hook grumbled, leaning into Peter's sword. Peter took a leap backwards and ended up right next to the railing. Hook cornered Peter and took unexpectedly grabbed Peter's neck with one arm. Peter dropped his sword as Hook held the sword up to his neck, his smile deepening at the sight. "For four years I have waited for this moment…" My heart dropped as I tried to run into the battle, but was prevented my two long arms holding me back. One arm muffled my screams as Hook sliced Peter's neck. Peter fell to the floor as Hook let out a victorious laugh and my eyes widened at the gruesome sight. Hook swiveled around to face me and his crewmember and he signaled for him to let go of me._

"_Let go of her, Bradford. There's no harm in letting her look at her long lost love." He chuckled, walking away from Peter. "So long, Peter Pan. It was nice knowing you." He mockingly waved as made his way to the exit of the ship, Bradford following him. _

"_PETER!" I screamed, running over to the motionless body that was laying against the railing. Blood was oozing from the slash at his neck as his hand clutched my arm, pulling me down to the ground beside him. I knew he didn't have much time left so I quickly grabbed his head and h_

"_Wendy..." His voice faded as the strength in his arm started to dissipate. I held onto his head as I felt tears running off my face. _

"_No Peter, don't leave me. Please don't leave me alone!" I begged, pressing my hand against the wound, making an attempt to plug it. But the pool of blood already told me it was too late as he lifted his head to my ear and whispered his voice quivering and feeble…_

"_I love you."_

"She's sleeping Sir." A voice murmured, waking me up from my tormented dream.

My ears became very alert as I kept my eyes shut, not wanting to reveal my awakening. I've been doing this every time someone enters the cabin, hoping maybe I could figure out Hook's plan and find a way to somehow prevent it. I knew tears were running down my face from the dream, so I quickly shifted my arm to hide them.

"She has lost a lot of blood, so inevitably she is going to be very weak." I heard Hook mumble as I heard my bowl of scraps being dragged away. "Be thankful she isn't up and complaining non-stop."

"Ah very good point Sir, but how is she going to agree with the rest of the plan if you keep on torturing her like that? I mean without her-"

"Quiet Bradford." Hook interrupted as I heard him unsheathe his sword. I felt my hands slightly tremble, remembering how Hook had slashed Peter's neck in the something that felt too real to be a dream. "Wendy is just the bait. Tinker Bell will be convinced enough to go tell Peter as long as we have the girl in our possession." I felt the cold, blunt metal of the sword blade touch my bad arm and it took a lot of power in me not to let out a sound. "It doesn't matter what condition she is as long as she is alive." The sword left my arm as I heard Hook say: "Come on Bradford, we don't want to wake up Sleeping Beauty over here."

"Yes Captain." Bradford snickered as I heard both of them leave the room, locking the door on the way out. I slowly lifted my bad arm and looked at how it was healing. The blanket was wrapped around the arm and I slowly opened it, preparing myself for the dreadful sight. I sighed when I saw that the blood had stopped gushing out and the wound was crusted with a mix of both dried blood and dirt. I covered it again, carefully placing it against the window. I took a deep breath and laid my head against the bars, trying to wonder what Tinker Bell had to do with his plan.

* * *

**Bradford's P.O.V**

I looked at Hook walking back to the Captain Quarters and quickly stopped in my footsteps. He looked over his shoulders with a questioning glance.

"Aren't you coming Bradford?" He asked slowly.

"Um…I need to go check on Stanley. I'll be right there Captain." I quickly said.

"Make it quick." He murmured as he walked into the room. I ran back to Wendy's door and looked through the small window. Her eyes were awake and looking out her window.

"She looks so beautiful…." I thought as I held onto the knob of the door. A wave of guilt fell over me as I remembered standing there and watching Hook scar the perfection of her face. Standing there and just watching him do such cruel things to her. I leaned my head against the wood as I thought of all the days I walked passed her room and listened to her softly whimper, my ears aching to the sound.

"Bradford! I need you here NOW!" Hook's voice called. I lifted myself up and rubbed my head, trying to clear my thoughts as I began to make my way to the Captain's Quarters. I looked back once, just before I opened the door and whispered one thing.

"I'm sorry Wendy…"

**A/N~ Sorry for the late post guys . Tell me how you think of the new twist with Bradford? Should I continue with it or drop it entirely? Anyway, thanks for reading and plz do review :) Until next time**


	6. My Life is in your Hands

**A.N~ So here's the next chapter, took me a little longer to write this one cause I needed to reword the Bradford part a couple times before I posted it. I really do appreciate all the review you guys leave me, and I do thank you SO much. So as usual, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy :D Until next time.**

"My Life is in your Hands..."

**Wendy's P.O.V**

"_All crew members please report to the Captain's Quarters!" _

The intercom boomed as I was just finishing off my chicken scraps. I heard a scramble of footsteps and voices outside, and I quickly got up to take a look. Just then, the door swung open revealing a tall, lean man with black bangs covering his eyes. His mouth formed a tight line and a black pirate hat covered his head. A sword dangled from his waist and his hands were behind his back. They seemed to be holding on to something, but I couldn't make it out from the back of the room.

"Hook she's up." He said with a voice that was strangely soft and dark as his eyes turned toward the right of the hallway.

"She is?" Hook questioned as he approached the room, standing next to the man. His eyes widened when he saw me, standing there clutching the bars of the window. "Ah Wendy, good to see you standing upright for once." He smirked, taking out a rope from his pocket. "We have just landed in Never Land, and we need you to come with us." I pressed myself against the wall as my head began to throb with fear. He unraveled the rope and threw it to the man, who was nervously eyeing the floor. "Tie her up and bring her to the main deck, Bradford. Make sure she doesn't make a single sound." He finished, walking out of my room. He immediately closed the door and threw the rope into the corner, and peeked out the small window on the door.

"I'm here to help." He finally murmured, holding his hands in the air as if he was surrendering. I kept my body still, my eyes wandering to the door. He hadn't locked the door so maybe…

"I don't trust anyone who's associated with Hook." I said coldly as I started walking forward.

"Look, I seriously don't want to hurt you." His voice was quiet, barley even audible to my own ears,

"You really expect me to believe you? After all I've been through I have lost all hope!" I blurted, holding back my tears.

"I understand but-"

"No you DON'T!" I blurted angrily, not even trying to hide my emotions. "You try living off of scraps and water! You try being caged up in a room for days, not knowing what is going to happen to you!"

His whole body froze and he just walked back, his knees trembling more than my voice. He leaned against the wall and rubbed his head.

"I-I'm sorry." His eyes stayed glued to the ground. "I know how Hook has treated you and I know you are upset but…" His voice faded off as he stood up straight. "But I want to help you get out of here so you can go back to your normal life, and back into safety."

"This isn't about me, Bradford." I said harshly, "I'm just bait. Hook's focus is to get his hands on Peter."

"Hook's plan is to inform Tinker Bell indirectly that he has captured you. According to him, Tinker Bell will fly to Peter to tell him that you are in Never Land and Hook then can kill Peter when he reaches here." His eyes rolled as he voiced the plan. "It's a…interesting plan, but Hook is willing to do anything to you just to get Peter's attention."

"He won't kill me." I retorted, "What good will he get out of kidnapping me and then killing me?"

"If Peter comes to know that you are dead because of Hook, of course he will try to get revenge on him. I've known Hook longer then you, and he is ok with killing someone to get what he wants." He looked up at me and held out a single hand." If you are with me, I can try my best to get you and Peter out of this situation. Alive." I stared at the hand, options flooding through my mind.

"Why are you helping me?" I finally asked, "Why not just let Hook do what he wants?"

"It took me 4 years and a girl to make me realize the difference between what revenge is and what murder is. Let me do something good for once, something that can help me start off a new life." I felt my body shiver as I took a deep breath, knowing that if I took his hand, I would be putting my life and Peter's life in the hands of a complete stranger. This wasn't a choice based on strength or bravery. It was all about trust. I looked into his eyes, and was taken aback by the desire and desperation.

"Help me save Peter." I whispered, grabbing his hand. "Help me save myself."

* * *

**Hook's P.O.V**

"Bradford is taking longer than I thought." I growled to Stanford, who was applying the finishing touches on my bandage. I had given him simple instructions 10 minutes ago, and there has been no sign of him at all.

"Maybe the girl is causing him trouble?" Stanford suggested as he moved back from me and handed me my shirt.

"Maybe…" I pushed the intercom button and quickly cleared my throat. "Bradford is everything ok down there?"

"Yes Sir, we are just heading up right now. She was being…stubborn." His voice was weak as I heard muffling screams in the background.

"Do you need back-up?" I asked, preparing to motion Stanford to go check on them.

"Nope it's all under control, Sir." He yelled over the fighting.

"The only time it would be useful to have her asleep she isn't…" I murmured as I heard Stanford stifle a laugh. I glared at him, but returned to the door that had just opened. Bradford was forcing a silent Wendy whose eyes were blood red. "Nice job, Bradford." I noted, and he bowed his head ever so slightly. There was something about his eyes that struck me, they seemed...brighter?

"Thank you, Sir." He responded in a monotone voice.

"Wendy, you are looking quite beautiful today." I smirked, slowly getting up from my chair. "Especially in with the striking scenery behind you, you look stunning." I heard her softly grimace as her eyes shot daggers at me. It was true though, she had matured so much since 4 years ago when she was only a young girl. The way her soft hair framed her delicate face; it didn't surprise me that Peter was still crazy for her. "Well, Darling, you are probably wondering what we are doing here in Never Land. Well I have to go talk to someone very important, and will be away for a number of days. I trust the crew to take care of you in the same fashion as the trip to get here, so it shouldn't be that hard." I laughed to my own joke and I saw her body tense up. "You are all tied up because I can't have any unexpected run-away's happen while I am gone. Stanford is taking control of the ship and Bradford will deliver your food to you."

"Should I take her back down now, Sir?" Bradford questioned quietly.

"Well Bradford, might as well let her take a quick look at Never Land. It will most likely be the only chance she has." I chuckled as I started walking down the stairs toward the Captain's Quarters. "I'll be leaving at night fall. Take care of her Bradford; she is very important to us and a certain Peter Pan." I spitted his name out in anguish and left Bradford to monitor Wendy. As I settled in my chair and watched Stanford clean up a little, I thought over my plan for the second time.

"Stanford, are you sure Tinker Bell will fall for your words again?" I asked out loud. I saw him pause for a second to re-collect his thoughts and then picked up where he left off.

"Even if she doesn't, you still do have Wendy in you possession." I saw him grin as he let out a deep chuckle. "After her death, I'm pretty sure Peter will be somewhat interested. I started laughing as I got up and grabbed my sword from the table.

"Ah, I do enjoy our little talks, Stanford. Do make sure you occasionally check on her, but hopefully Bradford will have that under control." I made my way to the doorway, about to leave the ship as I said one more thing to Stanford.

" She's too important to lose."


	7. The Confession of a Lifetime

The Confession of a Lifetime

**Wendy's P.O.V**

After the talk with Hook, Bradford returned me into my room and loosened up the rope around me.

"You are going to have to keep the ropes on, since other crew members might check on you from time to time." His voice was much calmer then before and he stepped back from me, giving me room to stretch my hands.

"Fine with me." I responded shortly as I leaned against the wall. "So what's the plan?"

"Well Hook is going to go look for Tinker Bell." He noted, "We could go explore the ship if you want, maybe get you some decent food first."

"Not really, Stanford is behind Hook 100%. One look at both of us and he will have us killed." I murmured, looking out the window. Never Land hasn't changed that much, with the forests as green as it could be and the flowers blooming at the edge. The ocean was still crystal clear and a reflection of the ship was casted upon it, rippling at every corner.

"Not if we think before we act." He said, a smile creeping up his face. "Everyone does have to sleep eventually, now don't they?" I let out a soft chuckle as I shook my head.

"So you want to sneak around?" I smirked, shuffling me feet.

He shrugged as he said, "Why not? This may be the only time we have to look at the situation we are dealing with. I thought about it for a moment before I answered him.

"I guess so, since you know all the secrets behind this ship. And I am in dire need of some regular food." He nodded seriously as he put his hand on the handle of the door.

"I'll come back for you later tonight when everyone is asleep. You should get some rest now." He looked at me once and then locked the door behind him, leaving me staring at just empty wall space. I went back into the corner near the window and snuggled into the wall. Thoughts of Hook and Tinker Bell haunted my mind as I tried to fall asleep.

"Tinker Bell will be fine…" I mumbled sleepily, trying to comfort the lingering doubts, "She has to be fine…"

* * *

**Bradford's P.O.V**

"What took you so long?" Stanford asked as I entered the Captain's quarter, eyeing me suspiciously.

"She was trying to fight me. It's fine though, she's all locked up." I returned, trying my best to hide me nervousness. I quickly sat in the nearest chair and propped my legs up on the control deck, closing my eyes as I thought of Wendy sitting in her room looking out her window. I had no idea whether she really did trust me, or if she was just playing me.

"Really? Is that so…" He said, interrupting my thoughts. "I've never seen you take 15 minutes to lockup a girl."

"She was struggling." I growled, "I just told her to be quiet and she listened."

"So now it takes 15 minutes to tell a girl to shut up."

"Stanford, just take it easy. Everything's fine." He was seriously starting to get on my nerves now.

"How can I "take it easy" when you are spending too much time with the girl! What did you beat her up or something to shut her mouth? " He was staring at me, his eyes lighting up as he noticed my reaction.

"How could you even think of beating up someone like her? I mean she doesn't even deserve to be here and you really think I would try to add to her burdens!" My face was fuming with anger, but I clamped my mouth shut, knowing I have said way too much.

"I KNEW it! Your heads over heels for her…" He smacked his head as started laughing like crazy.

"What are you talking about? I …" My voice faded. Stanford knows me too well; I mean he _is _my father.

"Sure you don't, so when did it happen?" His voice was light and playful as he poured himself a jug of rum.

"W-What do you mean…" A soft blush was creeping up my neck as I hid my face, embarrassed by my secret that was just revealed.

"You've never talked about a woman like that," He said, giving me a look. "When did it happen?"

"I really don't know when it happened. I feel like she shouldn't be put through all this trouble just because Hook got his hand cut off. I feel like she doesn't deserve to live through the life that we do on a daily basis of being fed scraps and murdering innocent people. I mean just looking at her makes me feel like crap because I have to live with the fact that I played a part in scarring her life forever." Stanford's eyes fell as he put down his rum and sat up in his chair.

"You know, you talk about Wendy the same way I talked about your Mother." My heart fell as I remembered the family I used to have, the family that will never be the same.

"When did you know you were only going to marry Mother?"

"The day I saw her for the first time." His answer was blunt yet soft as he polished his glass. He got up from the chair and made his way to the door way. "It was the same day I knew that I would never be the same man." And with that, he left me alone to watch the waves hit the ship in a timely fashion, luring me into a sound sleep.

"I'll never marry another women but her. Not in this lifetime, at least."

**A/N~And the love triangle thickens...:P As usual, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, thanks a ton for reading, and please do review :D Until next time.**


	8. Something's Not Right

Something's Not Right

**Hook's P.O.V**

The sun in Never Land began to set as I just made my way into the forest, slashing any hanging branches and bushes in my way. I had just left the ship a couple hours ago and a certain uncertainty started to set in with me on whether Wendy would be there when I came back. I knew putting Stanford in charge was a risk, but it wasn't like I had Mr. Smee by my side anymore. My memories took me back to after my crew and I had fled from Peter, Mr. Smee had to sacrifice his life to save mine, and now I was left to take in charge of the crew that he had guided forever.

"Stupid crocodile, if it wasn't for it, Mr. Smee would still be here…" I cursed to myself as I entered a light green clearing with bushes bordering the edges. My eyes scanned the area for any signs of life, but it seemed clear to me. My sword was firmly gripped in my hand as I starting walking slowly, looking back every once and a while, just in case. It was too quiet to be safe.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Hook?" A dark voice echoed . I froze in place as I held the sword in front of my face.

"Who goes there?" I scoffed, glancing at the sea of trees before me. I heard a soft rustle of leaves as a man jumped from the tree to the right of me, revealing his identity. I was mortified and in complete shock as I leaped back, anger radiating off me. "Peter…" The name came out in a growl more or less an actual word as my hook began to burn with animosity.

"Interesting to find you outside your ship."

"Interesting to find you in Never Land." I knew I couldn't let me emotions take the best of me, so I quickly out on the sarcastic nature. "A little fairy told me you had gone to live in the real world." His eyes slightly widened behind his grown out hair, but went back to normal. He had changed tremendously, all buffed up and mature. But it doesn't mean that he wasn't same 12 year old brat who had chopped of my hand and almost had me eaten up by a crocodile.

"Where is she, Hook?" He grimaced as he said her name and I began to smile. "She has nothing to do with our enmity."

"She may have nothing to do with us, but how else did you expect me to get you back in Never Land?"I returned, eyeing his sword. He groaned as he pounced at me and I briskly evaded the attack, taking a slash at him at the same time. He put up his sword instantaneously, leaving our swords crossed in between us. He did a quick step back, but kept his sword where it was.

"Should we just settle it here then?" He asked, keeping his eyes on my hands. All of a sudden, a new plan hatched in my mind as I grinned deeply and leaned into my sword.

"Why not?" He took a slash at my sword and I let it fall to the ground. He gave me a confused look as he pressed his sword against my neck, cornering me against a tree.

"You've gotten worst, Hook. I expected much more out of you."

"Time takes a toll on all of us, Peter."I murmured as I crossed my arms. My plan was going the way it should, and Peter's surprised look didn't change when he saw me still grinning.

"What is there to grin about? You've obviously lost."

"You may think you have won, but you haven't. Only I know where I have hidden the ship, so if you kill me right now you will have no clue where your precious Wendy is." His sword pressed deeper in my neck as anger began to radiate off of him.

"Shall we strike a bargain then? I give you your life and you lead me to your ship."

"Fine. But you are going to have to let go of me if you want me to lead you." I snickered as he removed his sword from me. He grabbed my sword from the forest ground and placed it in a cover that hanged diagonally from his back.

"Lead the way, Hook." He murmured as he held the sword at my back, watching my every move. I stuffed my hands in my pocket as I faced forward; silently grinning as I knew that he would be in for quite a surprise when we reached my ship.

* * *

**Wendy's P.O.V**

Bradford had sneaked into my room just at night fall, and was surprised to see me up and ready to go.

"Wow, I didn't know you would be awake." He noted, obviously referring to all the times him and Hook had come into my room.

"I never was asleep when you and Hook came in; I wasn't really in the mood to make conversation with him."

"I'm not surprised." He murmured as we both left the room as silent as we possibly could. The hallway was completely dark, only illuminated by a single oil lamp to the left of my room. We made our way down long corridors and stairs before we reached a room that had "Kitchen" inscribed on top of the door way. As we entered, smells of all different sorts surrounded me, making my stomach ache heavily. Bradford went to the refrigerator and took out some left over roasted chicken and put it in the oven. He motioned for me to come over to the dining table, and we both sat down in silence for a couple moments.

"Do you work in the kitchen?" I asked softly, trying to break the silence as I watched the oven like a hawk.

"Nope, I just come in here from time to time. We don't really have a main chef, so people just walk in here and take what they want."

"Doesn't it get chaotic then?"

"Eh, we're all used to it by now. That's just how the ship life goes." I looked over at him to see him staring straight at me and I felt a sense of humility in his words. The oven interrupted my thoughts as Bradford wandered over there to plate up some chicken. When he came over and laid it in front of me, I forgot that I was in company and just attacked the food like a monster. Bradford was laughing like crazy as I looked up with an apologetic look, but he didn't really care. "I'm not the type of guy who gives about manners, so eat how you want to. Trust me; you are much better than half the guys on this ship."

"Is that so?" I joked, "You will be surprised how bad I can get." My face lighted up as we were sitting there, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Something I haven't felt since my brothers were shipped off.

"What are you thinking about, Wendy?" He asked, noticing my silent nature, as we were putting the dishes away. He poured both of us some water from the sink and gave me my glass,.

"Oh, nothing." I answered shortly as I swirled the water around in my glass. But my mind was swirling with thoughts as I felt an unsettling feeling take over my body. There was only one thing I was confident about as I looked out the window into the night of Never Land.

Something wasn't right.

**A/N~As you can see, I'm trying to write as much as I can before school starts :P As usual, I hoped ya enjoy, thanks for reading, and review :D Until next time**

**P.S: What do ya want to see me write next? Let me know in the review section if ya want.**


	9. All Because of Her

**Disclaimer: I was reading other fanfics and it looks you have to include a disclaimer in them. So, I don't own anything.**

All Because of Her

**Wendy's P.O.V**

I was jolted awake when the ship began to move rapidly, and I immediately got on my feet. I knew Hook couldn't be back, since he has only been out for 2 days. There's no way he can make it to Tinker Bell and back in that limited amount of time. "Did Bradford take over the ship?" I thought to myself, "But that's impossible, Stanford is in charge." Confusion was set upon me as the door swung open, revealing an exhausted and completely drenched in sweat Bradford. Tears were pouring down his face like a waterfall and his hands were shivering as if it was under 0 degrees in here. I ran over to him, quickly shutting the door behind him and sat him down on the wooden floor.

"Bradford, what happened?" I cried, trying to understand why he was like this.

"S-Stanford's gone. He k-killed him." Words were just flying out of his mouth as I gasped, my heart pounding faster every minute I sat with him.

"What? Why would Hook kill him?" I briskly asked, putting my good arm around his shoulder, trying to comfort him. He shook me off and got to his feet, his hands clutched in fists and eyes piercing me with anger.

"Hook didn't kill him, Wendy. Your stupid Peter did!"

_10 minutes before_

**Bradford's P.O.V**

The muffled talking got my attention as I ran to the door outside of the Captain's Quarters and pressed my ear against the door.

"Your ship has changed a lot, Hook." I heard a voice say, as I tried to peek through the peephole on the top of the door. I clamped my mouth shut not to gasp at the sight of Peter Pan standing behind Hook with a sword hovering over the back of his shirt. They appeared to be looking down at something, but I couldn't really decipher what it is from the position I was looking from.

"Indeed it has. Look we are at my ship, can you let go of me now?" Hook's voice was the same as usual, which shocked me a great deal. He didn't even seemed affected by the fact he was only centimeters away from potentially dying.

"Hook must have a plan." I thought, "He's too clever to get caught by someone as mediocre as Peter Pan." I saw Hook sneakily put his hand in his pocket and grab onto something. I knew exactly what it was when a devilish grin flashed on his face. "His gun. "

"First tell me where Wendy is then I'll be on my way." His voice was completely static, which was quite different from the Peter from four years ago.

"Why do you always talk about Wendy? She's safe in her room, just enjoying the view of Never Land." He smirked, laughing to himself. I saw Peter push the sword closer to his back as I felt my shoulders began to tense up. Hook swiveled around and pointed the gun at Peter's head, but Peter just stayed where he was, not showing any emotions. I heard a gasp from the back of the room, which sounded like Stanford.

"Oh shit, Stanford's in there!" My mind screamed as I silently clutched the door handle. Those two had a bad history together, and I fight could break out any moment.

"Well, well how I am not surprised. " Peter joked as he tightened the grip on his sword. "Might as well have our final face off here." Hook whispered something, but I couldn't hear it, and he dropped his gun on the floor and Peter handed him his sword from the cover on his back.

"One minute, Stanford's still in here." Hook observed, turning back to look at him. He was just about to motion for him to leave, but Peter took his first slash, causing Hook to leap across him and hold up his sword in front his face.

"Stanford, eh? What happened to Mr. Smee?"Peter smiled, and Hook began to tremble as he took a strong side slash at Peter and he easily tumbled out of the way, putting him out of my view. Hook jumped for him, causing me just to hear the fight and not actually see it. My ears perked when I heard a slash and someone scream, and my heart stopped, expecting the worst. Hook came back into view with his sword behind his back, and I saw Peter follow him with his face in utter shock. His sword was dripping with blood and I fell to the floor, my vision getting foggy. Peter's voice was completely silent and I heard Hook growl deeply. Somebody said "Nice slash" and I got up and escaped my nightmare, not wanting to hear anymore. The sound of my footsteps pounded in my head as I dragged myself to Wendy's room and tried to stop my trembling hands so I could open the lock. The ship all of a sudden jerked to the right and started speeding like crazy. I held onto the lock and finally got it open, the room showing an upright Wendy who had a confused look on her face. I fell onto the floor, gasping for a single breath.

"Bradford, what happened?" Her voice was fuzzy, but I could still kinda understand.

"S-Stanford's gone. He k-killed him." I rushed the words out of my mouth, not wanting to talk.

"What? Why would Hook kill him?"

And that's when it hit me.

Peter killed Stanford to get to Wendy.

If it hadn't been for her, none of this would have happened. I took a deep breath and felt adrenaline rush through my veins

"Hook didn't kill him, Wendy. Your stupid Peter did!" I pushed her away and got up, my knees shaking. I ran out of there as fast as I could, not looking back.

Thoughts were swirling, heart was racing, tears were falling, blood was pounding…

It was all because of her.

A_/N~Hello again :) This is probably the most action filled chapter I had to write for this story, so do tell me how you think it went _

_I hope you enjoyed, thanks so much for reading, and please do review :D Until next time,_

_CrimsonFire_


	10. The FaceOff

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

The Face Off

**Hook's P.O.V**

"You've gotten better, Peter. I'm quite impressed." I smirked, positioning myself next to Stanford's dead body. Peter's face was just shaped like a 0, staring at the body as if it was something to be worried about. "Is there something bothering you, or can we get back to business." My arm was craving to move the sword, knowing every time I'll get closer to eliminating Peter once and for all. He didn't answer me and I looked down at Stanford and kicked him against the wall. I laughed as I leaned against the wall and shook my head.

"There's no humor in killing someone." He stated, voice completely static. "But I do have to ask why you killed your own crew member." I easily pointed my finger to the door to show the footsteps that were scattering from outside the door. "We had an eavesdropper; I thought I would show him that he should only know what he is told." Peter gave me a horrific as he lifted the tip of his sword from the pool of blood.

"What kind of cruel man would do something like that?" He harshly whispered, making me laugh even harder.

"Certain things are much different in a Pirate's life. Something a young boy like you will never understand." He didn't move, but instead dropped his sword on the floor, and held leaned against the opposite wall. There was a new light in his eyes that confused me quite a bit, but I ignored it

"I'm not here to fight, Hook." He said confidently, his eyes glued at his feet. "I'm not here to follow your footsteps and duel with you one on one for victory. I'm not here to kill you, Hook. All I want is Wendy." He stomped toward me and grabbed the tip of his sword and pointed it at his heart. "I'm fed up with all this crap, just let Wendy go and kill me right here." My eyes widened as the grip on my sword begin to loosen.

"What are you waiting for, Hook! Just kill him right now! He's right there, here's your chance." My mind was screaming at me as I stared at him. Never have I thought the one moment I have been thriving for ages would end up right here, right now, so easily.

"Why give up so simply?" I asked, pulling myself together as I felt the sweat creep down my hand, "I thought you were better than that?"

"I haven't given up, Hook. I'm simply accomplishing the task I set out to do." I silently took a deep breath as I tried to steady my grip.

"I've never had so much trouble killing someone." I thought, "Maybe because it's-"A muffled voice interrupted my thinking as I eyed the door to the Captain's Quarter.

"Looks like we have another visitor." I growled, grabbing Peter by the shirt with my hook and dragging him with me. I've never trusted the kid at all, and there was no reason for me to do so in this situation. I kicked the door open, breaking the hinge, to show Wendy who was clutching the door knob. Her arm seemed pretty much healed, but blood was still on her dress and hair. I saw Peter's mouth drop as he eyed Wendy for the first time in 4 years. "Now didn't I tell you I would reunite you two long lost lovers?" I snickered as they both just couldn't move. "Now aren't you supposed to be somewhere? Like your room…" I added, "BRADFORD REPORT NOW!" Within a couple minutes, Bradford appeared. His body was all screwed up, pants and shirt ripped up and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Yes, Sir?" He asked, not looking at Peter or Wendy.

"Would you mind taking Wendy back to her room? I can't even understand how she got it." I watched him suspiciously and saw him slightly fidget.

"Hook, what happened to my father?" He inquired, looking up at me and tilting his head. I knew he must have figured out, I heard him run away. But if I had planned it right, he should think Peter killed him, not me.

"It seems like he had to take the sword in the heart, Bradford." I murmured, trying to fake a tear. "Peter killed him to convince me to let go of Wendy…" I let my voice fade and hid my face behind my worn-out hat. I heard Peter jerk but I yanked pressed the sword against his shoulders. "You have no reason to talk." I growled, motioning Bradford to secure Wendy. "You utter a word I kill your girlfriend." I quickly added, and he kept his mouth shut. Bradford took Wendy in his arms, and Wendy flinched. Peter grumbled as he tried to shake me off, but those 4 years of buffing up paid off as he kept him with me.

"Peter would never do something like that and you know that, Hook!" Wendy cried, fighting Bradford. He kept his arms around her, perhaps a little too tight…

"I'm just saying what happened." I returned calmly.

"He's not like you!" She spat out. Bradford looked down at her and his arms softened as he witnessed her tears.

"Who do you think he's going to believe; the person who was in the room or the girl who was listening from behind a wooden door? He stayed silent, looking back and forth between me and Wendy without moving his head. He loosened his hands around Wendy and unsheathed a dagger I have never seen before. "Bradford what are you doing?" I whispered, irritation tracing my words.

"I'm done with you, Hook. I'm not you slave anymore." He completely let go of her, giving her free movement. I reached for her, my sword ready to cut up anybody in its path. Peter tried to rage in between us, but my hook prevented his moving. I felt something lunge into my bad shoulder, but it was probably just the wound throbbing. I smiled to myself as I stabbed the sword and heard her scream.

"You did it, Hook. You've killed her!" But I opened my eyes to see Bradford in Wendy's arm with a sword in his heart. His eyes had rolled back in his heads as he grasped Wendy's arm to support himself. My sword and arms dropped to my side as I realized what I had just done. Peter stayed where he was, shocked at the gruesome sight.

"Bradford, no…" Wendy was shedding tears, and Peter moved over to comfort her. Her eyes looked up at me, eyes bristling and mouth trembling. I grasped my shoulder as I felt blood pounding out of my chest when I knew what my future held. Stanford had told me, if I took another blow to my bad shoulder, I was in for it. I collapsed on the floor, gasping for breath. Nobody was smiling, but instead was trying to help. Peter came to me as Wendy stayed with Bradford, trying to stop the blood.

"Go away Peter!" I groaned, trying to harvest the energy to push him away. But he just placed his hands over the wound, and whispered to me:

"You know, some people have hearts. When somebody is about to die, the border between evil and good dissolves." I looked in his eyes to see his empathetic side shine from the rest.

I closed my eyes, and let the blackness engulf me into a never-ending sleep, that I truly did deserve.

_A/N~Hi :) So as you can see, the story is coming to an end. This isn't the last chapter, I will probably have 1 or 2 chapters after this. _

_So as usual, I hoped you enjoy, thanks a ton for reading, and please do review :D Until next time,_

_CrimsonFire_


	11. The Girl of My Dreams

The Girl of My Dreams

**Bradford's P.O.V**

_The girl of my dreams_

_What can I say?_

_She has the most alluring eyes I've ever seen_

_While mine will forever remain gray._

_The girl of my dreams_

_She will never understand._

_That my love will never die for her_

_Even when I left earlier than planned._

_The girl of my dreams_

_Will always be mine_

_Even if she loves another,_

_Our hearts will always be entwined._

_So, I say one more thing to you_

_The girl of my dreams._

_I will never regret leaving this world for you_

_As from heaven, I will always beam.  
_

**A/N~Just a short poem i wrote from Bradford's P.O.V. For some reason, I cant get the single breaks to be saved, so I do apologize that it doesn't look like a poem . The next chapter will be up today, and it will have the same name as this one.**

**As usual , I hoped you enjoy and thanks for reading :)**

**Until next time, **

**CrimsonFire**


	12. The Girl of My Dreams Part 2

**Disclaimer: The only thing I do own here is Bradford. Nothing else :P**

The Girl of My Dreams

**Peter's P.O.V**

Guilt.

That's all I could even feel now as I watched Wendy break down on Bradford's shoulder, knowing the only thing I could do was try to comfort her. The boat had stopped moving, as it was the ports of Never Land once again, so the only noise was over the ocean hitting the edges of the ship. She moved into my out stretched hand and whimpered softly.

"I'm sorry." I finally decided to say, my heart beating faster as her head laid against my chest.

"Why are you sorry?" She murmured, "You have nothing to apologize for."

"If I haven't come then…"I didn't finish, trying to avoid the subject of his death.

"Hook was a messed up man, and you coming here had nothing to do with Bradford's death." She paused to rub her eyes and took a deep breath. "At least he is with his father now."

"I guess so." My eyes moved back and forth between Wendy at Bradford and I felt my suspicions greaten. I didn't want to sadden her more so I kept my mouth shut and sat in complete silence.

"You think I love him, don't you?" Her voice had taken me back and I felt a flush creep up my neck. She glanced at me and shifted in my arms so she was looking straight in her eyes. I felt my heart stop as I stared into her, her eyes the deepest then they ever have been. She was breath taking to just look at her, with a face that spoke strength yet a touch of vulnerability.

"Bradford was and will always remain a friend, a friend who wasn't like anyone. I can never forget about him for as long as I live, he will always be I my heart." Tears came to her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. "But I never loved him, Peter. Once you fall for someone, you can never stop falling. You're the only one I have been in love with from the start, and nothing could ever change that." She gave me a simple, yet beautiful smile and wiped the lone tear that was escaping the side of my eye. I grabbed her hand and held it to my heart, never wanting to remove it from there.

"Wendy, you don't know how long I've-"

"HELLO? IS ANYONE GOING TO NOTICE ME!" A tiny voice shouted in my ear as I jumped back, still holding Wendy's arm. I heard Wendy let out a weak chuckle as the last person I expected came into my view.

"Tink!" I cried, opening my free hand to let her sit down. She cracked a smirk as she saw both of us holding hands and seated comfortably on my palm.

"So you two are finally together! That took quite a while." There was a slight sadness in her eyes but she kept her sarcastic nature and brushed off her wings.

"Tink, you know you will always be my best friend." I tried to give her a sympathetic look but she just waved me off.

"Look I get it, its fine." She grunted, glancing at Wendy. "I've had 4 years to think about stuff, so I get it." Wendy smiled softly as she got up, bringing me with her.

"Thanks Tinker Bell. It means the world." She said looking at me. I pulled her in closer as I tilted my head to Tink, and it greatly surprised me that all she did was nod back. "We should bring the bodies back to land. It wouldn't be right just to leave them here." Wendy added, eyeing the pool of blood we were sitting in

"Of course." I said, kneeling on the floor so I could pick Bradford up.

"Leave him, Peter. We will take care of him." A voice yelled as all three of us jolted our heads up to see two men who were dressed in regular clothes. One of the men had an eye patch over his right eye and the other had a hat that partially covered his face.

"Who are you?" Tink asked, flying in front of us.

"We were part of Hook's crew before. He had told most of us to stay in Never Land while he went to Bloomsbury to find Wendy. You guys should get off the ship; we'll take care of the bodies." They had a somber look to their eyes when they saw Hook's body, but they continued on with the task anyway.

"Oh, why thank you." I murmured, motioning for the three of us to get out of there. We made our way outside the ship and Wendy and I slowed our pace down.

"It's nice to see Tink again." She said, placing her head on my shoulder.

"It is." I responded, holding her close. "It's wonderful to see you again as well." I pushed the hair out of her face and we pressed our foreheads together. I leaned into her, closed my eyes, and-

"YOU TWO ARE SO SLOW!" Tink shrieked from the outside of the ship. Wendy started laughing and pulled me down the corridor faster as we briskly appeared in front of a very irritated Tinker Bell. She slammed her hand on her forehead and let out a groan. It took a lot of power in both of us not to start bursting out in laughter. She growled at us and she began to fly in front, shaking her head. I looked back at Wendy, taking a deep breath before I spoke.

"Wendy, I should have come for you earlier. I feel like such an idiot for not being able to find-"She put a finger on my mouth to shush me and put her arms around my shoulders.

"What matters is that we have each other now." She whispered as I held onto her waist. I pressed a kiss on her mouth as I picked up her, carrying her bridal style down the bridge. She laughed as we followed Tink into the forest, into our new home. All this time I knew Wendy's last words were true, as in the middle of the moon lite night I could only whisper one thing back to her.

"We will have each other forever."

_A/N~So after 19 days, Wendy's Wish has finally come to an end. _

_ I would like to thank everyone who read this story, reviewed it, made it a fav, or put an alert. You dont know how big of a smile I get when I open my gmail to find a new review/alert. It means the world to me :) You all have been on this journey with me through my first ever fan fic, and thanks for bearing with me through all those delays :P _

_Currently, I am planning on doing a Teen Titans fan fic or something of that sort since I grew up watching the show. However there is no definite plan on making it a published story, still working on a couple plot points. I am taking suggestions for subjects to do fan fics, so do Pm/email/review saying which fanfic you would like me doing next._

_So for the last time on this story, I hoped you enjoyed, thanks a TON for reading, and please do review :) _

_Until next time,_

_CrimsonFire_


	13. Sequel Update

Hi everyone :D

YAY Wendy's Wish has hit 20 reviews :D Thank you ALL for being such supportive readers; it's very inspiring to know the work I put out is accepted by the media.

K, so the main reason why I am updating a completed story (lol) is because after a couple weeks of planning and thinking, I have decided to make a sequel to Wendy's Wish :D So far, the title is confirmed as "Sights from Above" and it will be under the Peter Pan fanfics. I am hoping the first chapter will be up before September ends, as I've got most of the plot points sorted out. After this update, there will be one more informing you guys that the story has been published.

So, I hope to see you all in another fanfic shortly :)

Until next time,

Crimson Fire


	14. Sequel Update 2

K everyone, the time has come.

THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL IS NOW UP :D :D :D

The title of the story is "Letters From Above" (ull see why I changed it) and it is under Peter Pan fanfics.

NOW there will be no more updates on this story, so consider this the last...chapter I guess :P

One more thin., HUMONGOUS shout out and THANKS to Runforthestairs who made the epicest, beastilest, most wonderful book cover to Wendy's Wish. Thanks Runforthestairs for putting so much time in that cover, it means so much to me 3

You guys can check it out here - .

K so thats it for Wendy's Wish. Thanks for reviewing/rating/alerting/reading/faving ,check out the sequel and I'll see you all veryyy sooon :P

Until next time,

Crimsonfire


End file.
